1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for a multi-node configuration of processor cards connected via processor fabrics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Host systems in a storage network may communicate with a storage controller through multiple paths. The storage controller may be comprised of separate storage clusters, where each storage cluster is capable of accessing the storage and provide redundancy to access the storage. If a storage cluster fails, then the host may failover to using the other storage cluster to access the storage.
In certain systems, multiple dual clustered storage servers may manage I/O access to one storage system. During operations, each storage server is assigned a different range of the storage, such as different Logical Unit Numbers (LUNs). If a request is received at one storage server or storage cluster, then the storage server or cluster would process the request if the target LUN was assigned to the receiving storage server. The storage server would forward the I/O request to another storage server or cluster that manages access to the target LUN. This arrangement requires that every storage server/cluster has knowledge of the LUNs managed by every other storage server/cluster. If one storage server fails, then the nodes managed by that storage server are assigned to a surviving storage server as part of a failover operation. If a storage server recovers, then a failback may occur to reassign the recovered storage server some of the LUNs.
Storage servers may package electronics to accommodate multiple processor cards, including bus interfaces and other electronic components to support the multiple processor cards implementing different nodes in the system. Such an architecture requires that the server include multiple redundant components, e.g., slots, bus interfaces, etc. In many environments, all of the server electronics, such as slots, bus interfaces, etc., may not be used if the maximum number of allowable processor cards are not included or required in the environment in which the storage server is deployed.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for configuring multiple nodes in a storage system.